I Did It For You, Yuan
by DioLink
Summary: This is a story of Botta's last few minutes alive. SPOILER. Some blood. Oneshot


DioLink: Hello and welcome to my very first very sad one-shot about Botta's last moment alive. I loved that part in the game so I had to go a littler deeper with that. Anyways here's Kratos to do the disclaimer.

Kratos: DioLink does not own any of the Tales of Symphonia Characters, however he does own the right to this idea.

DioLink: ENJOY!

* * *

I Did It For You, Yuan

"We need you to send the message to Yuan that we have finished our mission." Botta spoke calmly as he stood before the window staring into the only room in the ranch, which would never be filled with water. The beings before him were going to create a world that all would love, that all would be accepted in. Botta would not even think of risking their lives to save his own.

"Tell him yourself! Open the door now!" Lloyd screamed as he rushed to the transparent window and slashed at the glass repeatedly with one of his twin swords. Anger and sorrow was evident on his face as he continuously slashed determined to get Botta out alive.

"We wish for you to survive and to create a world in which everyone can live freely, we believe in your ideals and pray you will germinate the Great Seed and free Martel…for Yuan's sake as well. Good luck, young heroes." With the last words spoken Botta pressed the button before him and the window closed shut. The cold water from the surrounding sea started to swirl around his legs and rose with the seconds that past…each second his heart beat heavy against his chest.

Fear started to creep into his shaky breathing as he looked to the Renegade Soldiers that had helping him in disabling the self-destruct system. "I wish to thank you for your loyalty to Yuan and myself. You are both great men and you only wished to free Martel as much as Yuan had. I hope your afterlives are filled with treasures beyond your dreams." Botta looked down to the rising water and placed a hand to his chest. He looked to the soldiers then to the cold water and pulled his sword out. "I'd rather you die quickly then slow and fearful like this."

With a few quick slashes the cool blue water started to turn a dark red as the plunks of the soldiers' bodies fell into the water. Their heads severed and sinking to the floor around Botta's feet, soon their bodies following.

As the water continued to rise Botta could feel the icy temperature start to affect him as he shook violently. His fingers numb to the point in which he could no longer hold on to his sword. His skin lightened to white and his lips started to turn blue. This was sheer torture…waiting for his death, succumbing to the symptoms of hypothermia…dying even if he did break free.

"I pray those heroes free Martel and make a new world saved from discrimination…just at Martel had wished…" Botta looked to the water at his chest and to his blade that sat at his feet. He took a moment of silence before he swam over the railing, which separated the upper staircase from the floor where the machines were placed. With a small inhale he dove under and swam just under the section in which the lower door was located.

Feeling himself float to the roof of the small section he closed his eyes tightly and released the air from his lungs sinking slightly. Trickles of tears escaped from tightly shuteyes as fear took over Botta but yet he refused to move…he refuse to swim and go for more air. There would be no point in prolonging the inevitable.

Slowly water started to enter his mouth and fill his lungs, the cold no longer bothering him and his fear vanishing the weaker he became. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself clutching the exsphere he had been given from Yuan. _'I did it for you…I did it for you, Yuan.'_

THE END

* * *

Aww, that's so sad! T-T, Botta was so awesome! Anyways, yeah this is my version of how Botta died, he seemed to be fairly good friends with Yuan so I had to place that exsphere part in there…that was a sad moment. Anyways, yes that was my one-shot and I have another on the way it's one with Lloyd and Kratos and their playing in the snow, it's somewhat of a comedy. It's going to be freakin' awesome! XD Anyways, look for it…I'll name it something like 'Fun in the Snow' or something like that. 


End file.
